ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Evolution of the Alien Attack
Ben goes to Bellwood, and then Ben even this fighting a Alien Simulation, that goes to his defeat Ben. Plot When Ben that goes to the Mr. Smoothie Ben: Gwen! Rook! It's eventually is gone! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual and Rook: Another, you have some that Ben. Ben: It's Perodua Viva VGT this gone! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual and Rook: Gone! Ben screams him Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual and Rook: What! When Ben runs off and goes to Bellwood Ben: Hello! (when his gone) Everybody, here! Gwen: What, Ben. You have been know. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: (running off at Gwen) It's someone even this long, long, long. Gwen: What is Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual, that Fuel is gone! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: Fuel is gone? (when gas was gone) Oh no, that Gas is gone! Gwen: Galas Makala! Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual's Fuel is high Gwen: Done. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: What? Gwen: He's want Ben. Ben's gone Gwen: Ben? Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: (furious) BEN! Gwen: Stop that, Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual. That was is gone. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual: Uh... gone. When Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual evolved into Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus. Gwen: Uh... that even Clockwork, Jetray, and Humungousaur fusion with Anti-Virus is male. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus: Oh no, we do. When Ben walked his another old Bellwood Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus: Aw. (when his points to open the portal) Gwen: Time Travel? That is another Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus's Time Travel any Clockwork's powers. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus his demonstated when spinning in the past. Gwen: When this that Viewing the Past. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus: I don't know. When Ben even this along Ben: Hello! Where are you! Humungousaur confronts Ben, but Humungousaur attacks THEME SONG! Humungousaur attacks at Ben Ben: (jumping into the ground) What is it. (when this Omnimatrix 7.0 to used it) Okay, it's scanned of the along. (transformed) Clockwork! Gwen: Clockwork, it's Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus! Clockwork (Heroes Evolution): Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus, this demonstated powers. Gwen: I told you, Clockwork. It's using Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus's powers! Clockwork (Heroes Evolution): Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus's powers? Oh, cool! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus: The master control, I need it. Clockwork shot it beam at the Humungousaur and falls him Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus: (teleported into any Old Bellwood with Clockwork) Ben 10. And this anymore. Clockwork (Heroes Evolution): Okay, that along ago. Detransforms, and Humungousaur falls to disappeared from flash at blue light Ben: Kevin? Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus: Where it she, that even this Kevin 10,000 was that fusion. Ben: I'm coming off, that even this a Viva VGT's control. Can this turned him with red eyes along, that even Kevin 10,000 it's merge with Viva VGT and glowing red eyes. I'm tell you are, Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus: I don't know. Ben: What even this along. You get an Upgrade! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus: Upgrade, aw man? Ben: It's still along, that even this along. When fire blasts at Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus but Ben saved him Ben: Phew! When Viva VGT appears Ben: Oh, god. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus: Boring. Still as a Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus evolved then diamonds appears from Perodua Alza Advanced Version Master Control Anti-Virus's back then diamond elbows and then Chromastone's cyrstal appears and turned into any Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Full-Power Master Control. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Full-Power Master Control: Diamondhead. Ben: What the HFIL!? You have been like Aggregor was. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Full-Power Master Control: The master control, detected from this Omnimatrix 7.0. Ben: Omnitrix? Kevin 11,000: I'm meet Kevin 11,000! Has all powers for aliens this is another destroyed this world. Viva VGT disappears Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Full-Power Master Control: Ben, stay out for here. Ben: And this unlocked that Chromastone is destroyed! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Full-Power Master Control scrolling Omnimatrix 7.0 and unlocks Chromastone. Ben: But... you have been along and then alien form. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Full-Power Master Control: You have been any alien form. Ben transformed Eatle (Heroes Evolution): Eatle! Kevin 11,000 absorbing Eatle and throwing him off Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Full-Power Master Control into the walls. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Full-Power Master Control: A cannot using Diamond Shards. Eatle (Heroes Evolution): Not for long! Kevin 11,000: (using ice breath from his mouth at Eatle, freezes him) Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Full-Power Master Control: (at same time) EATLE! To Be Continued...